juvias reunion
by amyanime4
Summary: what if juvia went to a school reuion?


authors note

this is my first fanfic hope you like it. sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.

I do not own fairy tail or any fairy tail characters, Anthony and Ashley are just characters I made up.

let the story begin

Juvias reunion

It all started when juvia got a letter about a reunion. When she read it she wanted to throw it out but gray had read it over her shoulder and stopped her.

She had not heard him come in she was so engrossed by the content of the letter.

What are you doing gray asked her? I am throwing it out, I am not going I hated school hell I hated my life when I was a child.

He knew all about her struggles when they had first started dating she had told him all about her child hood, and how horrible it was.

It would be good for her to go he thought to show the people who hated her as a child because she always made it rain even though she had no control over it.

She could show them not only that she had control over her powers, but to brag about being a member of fairy tail the # 1 guild in fiore. Plus she would have him by her side the whole time, and if anyone dare try to be mean to her he would show them what happens when you mess with a fairy tail wizard.

He gave her a hug and said don't worry I will be with you the whole time,

And be menacing just to be safe. although he didn't tell her that she would just tell him not to.

I guess I will go then juvia said even though she still dreaded going.

Reunion day

It was the day of the reunion and she was still dreading her decision to attend.

She was in a blue dress that went down to her ankles, it was similar to the one she wore when she went followed gray, Lucy, natsu, erza and happy to that resort before she joined fairy tail but without the deep neckline. She felt happy remising about it after all it was the first time she joined fairy tail on a mission and she ended up with a close bond with Lucy because of it.

After she was done getting ready she looked to see how well gray fared he always had trouble with ties because of his stripping habit he never usually wore one and hence why he always got it wrong and she would have to fix it for him, she didn't mind though.

He was in a blue button down shirt black pants and shoes and a white quite wrong looking tie. As she went over to fix it she thought there was no way the people at the reunion would not believe they were a couple not with their matching had been another worry on her mind that all kinds of girls would try to steal her gray sama.

When she first told him that they wear matching colors he balked at her idea at first but when she explained why and when he saw how worried she was about this, he went along with it, If only to ease some of her worries.

Since they started going out she has become less possessive. He thought it would have gotten worse which is why he waited a bit after realizing he had feelings for her before asking her out, but it seems once he belonged to her and her to him she laid off a bit, she seems a lot more mature without being all possessive

He gave her a hug and said don't worry every thing will be fine.

She didn't believe that but she hugged him back anyway, but it made her feel a bit better to know he was by her side. She knew if it got to be too bad or she became overwhelmed they would leave right away. She knew if she really pushed right now not to go they wouldn't go but he believed everything would be okay and wanted her to go so she would go, she was also excited to show him off.

…

They walked inside holding hands when they were inside juvia became tensed, the only way you could tell though was her grip on his hand tightened immensely.

He whispered directly in her ear don't be so worried I will be here the whole time and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. she relaxed her grip on his hand and they walked inside.

Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing as they came in and then went back to talking it was obvious by their low tones that they were talking about them.

As much as she wanted to run back to their hotel she forced a smile on her face and kept walking.

Two people walked over to them a man and a woman and although she kept the smile on her face she retightened her grip on grays hand.

She recognized them both as they had both bullied her as a child because she couldn't control her wizard powers. The woman gave her a smile and nice to see you again juvia do you remember me.

There was something weird about her tone and something off about her and the mans smile juvia thought all though she was not sure what.

Of course juvia said you are Anthony and Ashley. They were siblings juvia remembered they both had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

They looked at each other and an emotion crossed their faces she realized it was sadness and regret.

Could they actually regret what they had did to her it had never occurred to her that they might be sorry for what they did.

her smile became genuine and they seemed to relax slightly could they tell her smile turned genuine or just that she didn't become angry.

they chatted for a bit longer than left and others juvia recognised as old bullies came up to talk to all had the same tone as Anthony and ashley had. after each person left her mood became lighter and lighter, none brought up the bullying though and juvia was kind of grateful for that.

after they had chatted with everyone or what felt like everyone to gray he led her onto the dance floor. as they danced to a slow song grey leaned down again and whispered so you glad you came.

she looked up at him with a smile and spoke the truth yes im having a wonderful time. thank you for pushing me to come.

your welcome he said and I forgot to mention this earlier but you look beautiful tonight. she blushed and said your quite handsome yourself and leaned up and kissed him. even after all this time her heart still sped up

every time he returned a kiss and could not believe he was finally hers.


End file.
